O Garoto do Bairro
by LiaCollins
Summary: Um jovem e pobre menino vai morar na mansão de uma família milionária. Um rapaz outrora doce e responsável se afoga em bebida e jogos para esquecer a dor de uma desilusão amorosa. O que acontecerá quando esses dois garotos se encontrarem?...


**Título: **O Garoto do Bairro

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito.

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel, UA

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Um jovem e pobre menino vai morar na mansão de uma família milionária. Um rapaz outrora doce e responsável se afoga em bebida e jogos para esquecer a dor de uma desilusão amorosa. O que acontecerá quando esses dois garotos se encontrarem? Dean conseguirá superar o trauma e se entregar ao único amor verdadeiro de sua vida ou continuará o desprezando por medo de ser magoado outra vez?

* * *

**Essa fic foi inspirada na novela "Maria do Bairro", uma das minhas favoritas. Há muito tempo eu queria começar a escrevê-la, mas faltava coragem pois já tenho muitas longfcis abertas. No entanto, por rever a novela todo dia, eu não resisti e aqui está o 1º capitulo dela. Espero que gostem. Não sei quantos capítulos essa fic terá, mas adianto que, ao contrário da novela, ela não terá 2ª e 3ª fase, pois a 1ª fase de "Maria do Bairro" é a que eu mais gosto. Eu dispenso comentários maldosos e grosseiros sobre a novela, portanto se você odeia "Maria do Bairro" ou Thalia, feche a janela ou procure outra fic e me poupe dos seus comentários idiotas. No entanto, se mesmo não gostando da novela, você resolver dar uma chance para fic e deixar comentários educados (sejam positivos ou negativos) sobre o meu trabalho, eu agradeço. Enfim, já falei demais. Boa leitura para todos!**

* * *

Castiel era um jovem de 15 anos que vivia com sua madrinha, Anna, em um bairo muito próximo de um grande lixão, de onde ele e todos os moradores tiravam seu sustento. Ele era muito bonito, mas a sujeira que sempre estava em seu corpo ocultava sua beleza. Anna estava muito doente e o menino se desdobrava catando lixo no lixão e cuidando de sua madrinha. Uma vizinha tinha ido buscar o Padre Robert Singer enquanto o garoto estava ancorado ao lado da cama da mulher que tinha como mãe, pois sua mãe morreu dando a luz a ele e seu pai faleceu por uma doença que adquiriu no lixão. Castiel chorava desconsolado quando finalmente o Padre chegou:

-Anna, Castiel, eu vim o mais rápido que pude! - exclamou ele se aproximando da cama junto com Lisa, a vizinha que o chamou:

-Padre, pur favor, fala com Deus! Pede pra ele não levar a minha madrinha! - implorou o menino aos prantos agarrando aos mãos do Padre.

-Sinto muito, criança, mas não posso fazer isso. Você sabe que a doença de Anna não tem cura. Infelizmente a hora dela já chegou. - explicou Singer com tristeza.

-Cassie... venha cá. - pediu a ruiva com dificuldade.

-Sim, madrinha. - respondeu o garoto se aproximando da cama e segurando a mão dela.

-Eu estou muito... doente. Já aceitei... meu destino. A única coisa que... me preocupa é... o seu futuro. Por isso eu... chamei o senhor, Padre. - esclareceu ela enquanto acariciava o rosto do afilhado.

-Entendo. - disse o Padre.

-Por favor... Padre. Cassie não tem... mais ninguém. Por favor, arrume... um novo lar para ele. Um lugar onde ele possa... se tornar um homem de bem.

-Eu farei isso, Anna. Fique tranquila. - respondeu o homem mais velho sentando no colchão calmamente.

-Agora eu... posso ir em paz. Por favor, padre,... a extrema unção. - retrucou Anna aliviada com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não, madrinha, não deixe eu, pur favor! - implorou Castiel chorando compulsivamente enquanto deitava sobre o corpo da madrinha.

-Chegou ... minha hora, Cassie. Você... precisa aceitar.

-Venha, Cassie. - interrompeu Lisa afastando o garoto da cama, abrindo espaço para o Padre.

Singer se aproximou de Anna e deu a extrema unção. Quando acabou, a ruiva virou seu rosto para o afilhado e com um sorriso nos lábios fechou os olhos para sempre. Desesperado, Castiel soltou um grito, chamando por sua madrinha e foi abraçado por Lisa, que também chorava. Arrasado, ele desmoronou nos braços da vizinha.

A família Winchester era a mais respeitada e rica da cidade de Dallas. O patriarca era o famoso advogado John Winchester que era casado com a belíssima Mary Winchester e tinha com ela dois filhos. O primogênito e sua eterna dor de cabeça era Dean. Ele costumava ser um garoto doce e responsável até seus 18 anos, quando sofreu uma grave desilusão amorosa ao ser humilhado pela mulher que amava, Cassie. Desde então, ele se tornou um homem amargo, agressivo e começou a beber tanto que se tornou alcóolatra. Não havia uma só noite que Dean, agora com 20 anos não saísse para beber e jogar. Isso destruía sua mãe, que sempre passava a mão em sua cabeça e enfurecia seu pai que sempre o chamava de vagabundo.

O caçula da família, Sam, era o orgulho de John. Ele era responsável, não tinha nenhum vício e se dedicava como ninguém à sua faculdade de direito, pois queria seguir os passos do pai. Como era o oposto do que o irmão se tornou e sempre obedecia o pai, Sam não conseguia se entender com Dean e os dois invariavelmente acabavam brigando.

Mary tinha uma sobrinha chamada Joanna Beth Harvelle, que era orfã e tinha como única compainha sua babá, Ellen. O sonho de Jo, como todos a chamavam, era se casar com Dean, pois era obcecada por ele e por sua conta bancária. Esse também era o sonho de Mary, que não conhecia a mulher arrogante, cruel e gananciosa que sua sobrinha realmente era.

John foi à igreja que sua família frequentava como sempre fazia todos os dias. Antes de ir trabalhar ele ia lá para fazer uma oração na tentativa de que ele e sua família tivessem um bom dia. Quando o Padre Robert o viu fazendo o sinal da cruz, percebeu que ele tinha acabado e foi até o advogado:

-Bom dia, Sr. Winchester. Nós podemos conversar?

-Bom dia, Padre Robert. Eu tenho pouco tempo, mas pode falar.

-Bem, é que eu soube que o senhor está precisando de um jardineiro em sua casa. É verdade?

-Sim. O senhor tem alguém para me indicar, Padre?

-Sim. O nome dele é Castiel. Ele é só um menino, tem 15 anos, mas a única pessoa que ele tinha na vida, a madrinha, faleceu ontem e ele precisa de um novo lar e um trabalho.

-Pobrezinho. Onde ele está?

-Na sacristia. Eu vou chamá-lo.

-Castiel! - exclamou o padre após se aproximar da porta da sacristia.

-Sim, padre. - respondeu o menino saindo de onde estava com a cabeça abaixada e muita tristeza nos olhos. Ele vestia uma camisa e uma calça surrados, uma boina velha que sempre o acompanhava e, como de costume, estava imundo.

Naquele momento, John foi tomado por uma onda de ternura enorme. Aquele garoto tão sozinho e triste mexeu com seu coração e ele decidiu que o levaria para sua casa sim, mas não como um empregado e sim como mais um de seus filhos.

Quase uma hora depois, John e Castiel chegavam na mansão Winchester. O garoto, que já tinha ficado encantado com a limousine daquele que achava que seria seu patrão, se embasbacou ao ver o imponente lar:

-No... nossa! É aqui qui o senhor mora, chefe? - indagou o menino com os olhos brilhando e esboçando seu primeiro sorriso após a morte de Anna.

-Sim, mas não me chame de chefe, Castiel. Você não está aqui como empregado. Eu pensava sim em te contratar, mas no instante em que te vi, mudei de ideia. Você está entrando aqui como um de meus filhos.

-O... que? Mas o senhor não conhece eu, chefe! Eu sou só um garoto pobre e...

-Eu sei, Castiel! Mas algo em você desperta meu amor paterno. Por isso, você agora é um garoto rico e se tornará um grande cavalheiro. Se acostume. - interrompeu o advogado colocando as mãos nas costas do menino e o conduzindo para a porta da casa.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher morena uniformizada com um vestido com o emblema da família apareceu atrás dela com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto:

-Já voltou, Sr. Winchester? E quem é esse pirralho imundo?

-Eu só voltei justamente para deixar esse rapaz aqui, Ruby. Seu nome é Castiel, ele está sozinho no mundo e dependia de catar lixo em um lixão para viver. Mas isso mudou. Agora ele vai morar aqui como membro da família, por isso eu exijo que o respeite! - rebateu o advogado com um semblante e um tom de voz sérios.

-Si... sim, senhor! - respondeu a empregada assustada.

Os dois entraram na casa e o patriarca o conduziu pela sala enquanto Ruby sussurrava:

-Que absurdo! Trazer um catador para morar em uma casa de família! O Sr. Winchester só pode estar louco!

Quando ele chegou à sala, encontrou outra empregada uniformizada, só que mais velha que Ruby. Calmamente, ele contou a história do garoto e completou:

-Enfim, Lilith, eu quero que você cuide do Castiel. Mostre a casa para ele, ajude-o no que precisar e me procure se houver algum problema.

-Sim, senhor. Ele vai ficar na ala dos empregados?

-Não. Eu já te expliquei. Ele está entrando nessa casa como membro da família, por isso ficará na nossa ala.

-Sim, senhor. É um prazer conhecê-lo Castiel.

-Brigado, senhora. O prazer é di eu também.

-Mas quem é esse garoto imundo, John? - indagou Mary descendo a escada acompanhada por Sam.

Assim que viu Castiel, o caçula dos Winchester ficou encantado. Mesmo sujo, os olhos azuis imensos dele brilhavam e sua boca era tentadora. O coração de Sam bateu mais rápido e ele começou a acreditar em amor à primeira vista.

-Não fale assim, Mary! Esse pobre garoto acabou de perder a madrinha, que era a única família que tinha. Eles viviam em um bairro pobre e tiravam seu sustento do lixão que ficava próximo dele. Ele não tem mais ninguém, por isso o Padre Robert me pediu para contratá-lo como jardineiro. Mas eu resolvi trazê-lo para essa casa como um membro da família.

-O que? Isso é absurdo, John! Você nem o conhece! - exclamou Mary indignada.

-Mãe, que mal há em ajudar alguém? Não vê que o pobre garoto precisa de ajuda?

-Seu pai podia ajudá-lo o contratando como jardineiro! Não precisava trazê-lo como membro da família!

-Chega, Mary! Eu não vou mais discutir!

-Olha, é melhor eu voltar pro meu bairro, Sr. Winchester. Eu não queru ti causá pobremas.

-E ainda por cima fala errado! - exclamou A dona da casa séria.

-Mary! Pare com isso! Eu vou contratar uma professora para ensiná-lo a ser um cavalheiro! E você, Castiel, vai ficar aqui. Esse é seu novo lar. E Por favor, me chame de tio, afinal você é da família agora.

-Está bem, Sr... quer dizer, tio John.

-Assim está bem melhor! Bem, eu preciso ir trabalhar! Castiel ficará sob os cuidados da Lilith. - falou o patriarca taxativo.

-Bom, eu preciso ir também ou vou acabar me atrasando para a faculdade.

-Boas aulas, filho. - disse Mary beijando a testa do caçula.

-Estude bastante, Sam. Não quero ver você se tornar alguém como o vagabundo do seu irmão.

-Sim, papai.

-John, não fale assim do nosso filho!

-Eu só estou falando a verdade, Mary. Infelizmente o seu filho querido é um vagabundo! - retrucou John irritado deixando a casa.

Lilith levou Castiel para o quarto onde ele ficaria, localizado ao lado do quarto de Dean. O menino se encantou com o luxo da suíte que tinha uma cama de casal grande forrada com lençóis amarelos e brancos, uma cômoda com espelho acima dela, um guarda-roupa e, no banheiro, uma espaçosa banheira ao lado de um forte chuveiro. Sozinho naquele belo aposento, o menino sentou no chão apoiando seus braços no colchão e o queixo neles. Perdido em pensamentos, ele soltou um suspiro e voltou sua mente mais uma vez para homem que havia roubado seu coração. Ele o havia visto duas vezes na igreja enquanto rezava, mas aquele rapaz tão lindo sequer tinha notado sua presença na outra fileira de cadeiras da igreja. Mas também, quem perceberia a presença de um menino pobre e imundo como ele?

Imerso em suas fantasias, ele se viu todo arrumado com uma roupa de baile descendo uma escadaria curva e encontrando o homem que amava vestido como um príncipe encantado. O homem misterioso tomou sua mão e o levou para o meio do cômodo, onde eles começaram a dançar entre sorrisos e juras de amor, até trocarem um apaixonado beijo.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, o doce garoto deixou o quarto, desceu os degraus e foi até a cozinha atrás de Lilith:

-Er... desculpe, mas vocês sabe onde tá a Lilith? - indagou o menino para um casal que encontrou lá.

-Olá. Você deve ser o Castiel. Lilith já nos falou de você. Eu sou Becky, a cozinheira e esse é o Chuck, mordomo. - respondeu a mulher com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Brigado... eu sou Castiel sim e vocês são da hora! - exclamou o garoto sorrindo.

-Você também é da hora, rapaz. E a Lilith está limpando o escritório do patrão. - respondeu Chuck após soltar uma risada contagiante.

-E donde fica o iscritóriu?

-Deixe que eu te levo lá. - retrucou Becky conduzindo o moreno para fora da cozinha.

Eles caminharam por alguns segundos até chegarem em uma porta próxima à saída da casa. A cozinheira a abriu e lá dentro Lilith espanava uma mesa grande e escura cheia de livros e um porta-treco com mutos lápis e canetas. Ao vê-los, ela sorriu:

-Estava me procurando, menino Castiel?

-Sim. A Becka falô que você tava aqui.

-É Becky, Castiel. - corrigiu a cozinheira com doçura.

-Ah, desculpe. - respondeu o garoto abaixando a cabeça constrangido.

-Sem problemas, Castiel. Não precisa se desculpar. Lilith, eu vou deixá-lo contigo. Preciso voltar para a cozinha.

-Tudo bem, Becky, pode ir.

Becky deixou o cômodo e assim que se viu a sós com o novo morador, Lilith se aproximou dele e perguntou:

-O que deseja, Castiel?

-Er... aqui nessa casona tão grandi tem algum animal di istimação?

-Ah, tem sim. O Caçador. É um cachorro, sabe? Da raça Golden Retriever, já ouviu falar?

-Minha nossa, não! Mas qui nome cumpricado! - exclamou o garoto surpreso.

-Realmente, o nome é complicado, mas a raça é linda. Venha comigo que vou te levar até ele! - replicou a mulher após soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

A arrumadeira levou o jovem até o jardim, onde um belo cachorro lhe deu as boas-vindas pulando sobre seu corpo e colocando as patas em seu peito enquanto abanava a cauda. Entre risadas, Castiel falou:

-Eu também gostei di ti conhecer, Caçador! Lilith tem razão, você é mesmo lindo!

-Eu não disse? E ele é um amor de cachorro. Eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

-Eu possu dar um banhu nele? - questionou o garoto ansioso.

-Olha, Castiel, ele está mesmo precisando de um banho, mas você aqui não é empregado. O Sr. Winchester pode brigar comigo.

-Não vai não, Lilith! Eu exprico pra ele!

-Está bem. Eu vou pegar as coisas dele.

Lilith entrou na casa e logo voltou com os apetrechos de banho do cachorro, que colocou no chão enquanto explicava ao garoto como o animal era tratado. Logo, Lilith voltou ao seu trabalho no escritório e o menino começou sua tarefa com uma mangueira nas mãos e rindo muito com o Golden Retriever. Então um carro passou pelo portão estacionando na garagem ao lado do jardim. Castiel se divertia tanto com Caçador que nem percebeu o fato. Ele começava a tirar a espuma que tinha tomado conta do animal quando uma voz grave e alta esbravejou atrás de si:

-QUEEEEEEEEM ÉÉÉÉ VOOOOOCÊ, PIIIIIRRRAAAAAAAAALHO? - perguntou o primogênito de John voltando da rua completamente bêbado.

O garoto tomou um grande susto e se virou para desconhecido assustado, se esquecendo da mangueira e o deixando completamente molhado:

-OOOOOLHA OOOO QUEEEEEEE VOOOOCÊ FEEEZ, PIIIIIRRRALHO! - esbravejou Dean furioso.

-É você! - exclamou o menino com os olhos arregalados e apavorado.

Castiel não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Esse homem bêbado e grosso diante de si era o mesmo rapaz que ele viu duas vezes na igreja e por quem se apaixonou. Como alguém que parecia tão sereno e religioso podia ser tão agressivo e bêbado? O doce garoto não conseguia entender, e desolado, começou a chorar.

* * *

**Quem já assistiu a novela entenderá porque eu coloquei Ellen como babá da Jo, quem nunca assistiu entenderá futuramente com o decorrer da fic.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
